


him.

by ver_sailles



Category: Secret History - Donna Tartt
Genre: M/M, basically the whole boat scene but gayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ver_sailles/pseuds/ver_sailles
Summary: Surely, he can't be-

 
“No?” He said. A bemused red eyebrow was raised.
 
Surely, he was.





	

His fingers brushed my jawline, carelessly. At the same time, deliberately. I found it exhilarating as it was uncomfortable and my mind had went blank, the thought of the lost oar abandoned along with everything else. I felt goosebumps scattering the sides of my arms and blood rush to my face and all I could hear was the sound of Francis's divine burst of laughter, like the chime of a chandelier.

 

_Surely, he can't be-_

 

“No?” He said. A bemused red eyebrow was raised.

 

Surely, he was. I blinked about several hundred times before making some sort of distressed noise that I can't recall at this time. Whatever it was, it left me feeling quite embarrassed, the heat rushing to my face and not going away anytime soon. Truly, I tell you, though I had been expecting something like this to happen for quite a time, given Francis’s obvious preference towards men, I was at a loss for words.

 

The sunlight sinking through the tree branches casted a glow to his face, highlighting his freckles and the mirthless smile he was wearing; it framed and shaped his face until he looked like a Pre-Raphaelite painting. It made my heart ache for some reason, and to me, sitting in the boat with Francis, time had never felt more abundant.

 

“No?” He pressed on, both eyebrows raised, and his hands gripping mine. His face was so close, too close. I could see the freckles splattered across his nose.

 

I leaned in and kissed him. _This_ , I had thought, _this is interesting_. His hands flew to my waist and gasped between our mouths. The kiss was quick and heated, much like summer itself, all teeth and tongues colliding.

 

I pulled away, earning a low growl from Francis, and turned in search to find the lost oar. He whined the whole trip back to the house and I had taken to hide amused smiles and stifled laughter behind the palm of my hand.

 

“I do hope that wasn't a no,” he said to me with a grin on the way there. “If it was, you sure know how to lead a man on.”

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this in my drafts and was like 'damn... this is pretty gay' so i decided to post it lmao
> 
> [tumblr](http://neeiljosten.tumblr.com)


End file.
